Poké Rangers Hoenn
Background Information Poké Rangers Hoenn is considered to be the first installment of the Poké Rangers franchise in 2006 created by Blazin' Saddles, although he was originally inspired by another fanfiction, involving Ash Ketchum & friends fighting Rita Repulsa. It has been known to date as the series with the most seasons. Plot The story begins in Sootopolis City, where Gym Leader or Champion Wallace walks toward an explosion in the Cave of Origin. Mariah is unleashed from her lair and she plans to get rid of the world for what they did to her. Rayquaza awakens from his slumber, trapped in a green plasma tube and finds out about the attack. As a result, with the help of Claydol, they teleport five teenagers to their hideout: The Sky Pillar. The five rangers were given access to extraordinary powers, becoming the Poke Rangers. After that, it's been a war zone in Hoenn through darkness, skeletons, dark ninjas, machines, motorcycle gangs, viruses, a metal band, and demonic warriors. Synopsis Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers: Season 1 For more information: Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers A 10,000 year old war turned into reality when Mariah was unleashed from the powerful seal in the Cave of Origin. Rayquaza sensed this problem and summons five teenagers to stop Mariah and her army of minions, becoming the first Poké Rangers to save the planet. Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers: Season 2 The saga continues when the rangers must deal with the Skeleton King: Dawson. However, Dawson's plans were so powerful, that the rangers had to use the power of chi/kiryoku and evolution to stop this drastic fiend. Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers: Season 3 With the Evolution Zords destroyed, Dawson and Mariah have already decided to use the powers of Dark Ninjas to destroy the region. However, the rangers were sent by Rayquaza to Nimpo, who was the master of ninja. The rangers learned the powers of Ninja to combat the powerful creatures and finish the two villains. Poké Rangers Overtech Overdrive For more information: Poké Rangers Overtech Overdrive Continuing from MMPR Season 3, the rangers were just about to get back to their normal lives. However, when King Baronaw of the Machine Fortress, comes down shooting the region with powerful gadgets. The rangers and the others must use the power of the Overtech Crystal to become the Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive. Poké Rangers Turbo For more information: Poké Rangers Turbo Continuing from PROO, a motorcycle gang from another planet destroys a planet in a distant star system. A survivor, Prince Pegasus comes to the planet, asking for help. However, the Reckless Riders, the motorcycle gang, arrives on Earth to destroy it and have a universal highway system that contained no rules. Pegasus gives power to the Overtech Rangers and a new ranger to become the Turbo Rangers. Later, new rangers take their place. Poké Rangers in Space Continuing from PRT, three Turbo Rangers meet two trainers who plan to go on a journey. However, a computer virus destroys the region. The five teens are summoned to Mossdeep Island's Space Center, where PNET is located. There, Professor Shinya gave them the new Astro Morphers, transforming them into Space Rangers to stop the Neji Virus. Poké Rangers Bandstand The Rangerz band members disbanded in 2006, after the manager steals their instruments. However, when Jason and Violet Skycloud bring back the band, a metal band, Scream, comes up to compete. One night, the band members mutate into metallic warriors that plan to bring the world down with Metal Music. It's up to the Rangerz band to bring harmony and music to the world before things go wrong. Poké Rangers Samurai The Fallen are evil spirits that plan to make the rivers of Hoenn flood and destroy the whole region, by raising the Sangre River The five gym leaders: Flannery, Juan, Tate and Liza, Winona, and Wattson have trained five Pokemon trainers to become Samurai: Henry, Turner, Leona, Jordan, and Melody. They are the new generation of samurai warriors who use the power of elements and japanese calligraphy to save Hoenn and seal the Fallen. Poke Rangers Heaven Force Fiona sends six angels from the Rayquazian Kingdom to supposedly defend the world from Warstar. However, when an unknown force destroys the link between the kingdom and the Hoenn Region, their mission becomes more complex when they must find out who severed the link between the two worlds. Using invocations, they are able to seal and destroy the soldiers of this mysterious threat. Poke Rangers Dino Thunder Coming in 2013... 10th season Rangers 'Hoenn Rangers: Generation I (MMPR-PRT)' Jack Farrell Daniel Dragonfly (also a Generation VI Ranger) Mika Alden Sean Fubrizzi Jenna Whitestone Amiizuka Chii (also a Generation VI Ranger) Derik Dragonfly Mewtra Max Steele Eddie Barinholtz 'Hoenn Rangers: Generation II (PRT-PRiS)' Tara Marie Chaiera Matt Farrell Darren Hitchcock Violet Skycloud (also a generation III ranger) Angela Keeney Spencer Skycloud Felix Jefferson Ray Hoover Claese Flora 'Hoenn Rangers: Generation III (Bandstand)' Beck McCaffery Cam Ballister Sandra Karlsson Joshua Courtland Fiona Owen Williams 'Hoenn Rangers: Generation IV (Samurai)' Henry Morton Turner Wolfe Leona Evans Jordan Singer Melody Kirkland Adam Lecter Alice Kringe 'Hoenn Rangers: Generation V (Heaven Force)' Greg Aria Troy Blitz Cloud Mathius Parker Richard 'Hoenn Rangers: Generation VI (DinoThunder)' Alex Jenkovich JT Glover Lee Goodall Daniel Dragonfly (see Generation 1) Lucielle Harper Amiizuka Chii (Generation 1) Category:Poké Rangers Series Category:Poké Rangers Hoenn